Fan Games
This page lists the different fan made Castlevania games along with the game they were inspired from. For hacks of Castlevania games, please see Hacks. Fan Games * Anacrothe's Castlevania NES Remake - A PC fan remake of the original Castlevania game. * Castlevana - An original web game featuring Trevor Belmont * Castlevania: The Bloodletting - A game inspired by the canceled game "The Bloodletting" starring the son of Richter Belmont. * Castlevania: The Blood Way - A flash game featuring Richter Belmont and his son Ethan in a SoTN and HoD inspired castle. * Castlevania: Bloody Zombie - A game with a custom intro featuring a bloody zombie riding a wolf skeleton. * Castlevania Chronicles: Dracula's Curse - A remake of Dracula's Curse done with Super Castlevania IV graphics. * Castlevania (Dimondsoft) - A canceled fan game featuring four original characters. * Castlevania Dracula LCD Chronicles DX - A Castlevania game that can be played in 3 different game modes. * Castlevania: Destiny - An original fan-made Castlevania game. * Castlevania: Eternal Night - A Castlevania game with Mario elements * Castlevania Fighter - A boss rush style fighting game featuring many playable characters. * Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles - An original game featuring Efrain Lecarde as the main hero fighting evil throughout Spain. * Castlevania: Leon's Quest - A 2D game with tiny sprites, large areas, and many enemies featuring Leon Belmont. * Castlevania: Melody of Chaos - An original game that takes place 30 years after Dawn of Sorrow, in the year 2056. * Castlevania: Moon of Blood - A Castlevania game made using the RPG Maker XP. * Castlevania: Moonlight Requiem - An original adventure featuring a witch vampire. * Castlevania NKN: Original 2D side scroller game inspired by the classic early Castlevanias, but completely original sprites and story. * Castlevania Quest 3D - A 3D rendering of a Simon's Quest like game. * Castlevania Retribution - A 2D-sprite fighting game based off Castlevania Judgment. * Castlevania: Sanctuary of Illusion - A classic style Castlevania with multiple playable characters, branching paths and optional co-op. * Castlevania: Soleiyu's Legacy - A Dracula-X style game featuring Soleiyu Belmont. * Castlevania Spirit of Lords - A fan game by AurA TEam featuring 2 players co-op game of Alucard & Soma * Castlevania: Symphony of Destruction - Original fan game with SotN characters. * Castlevania: Twin Moons - A fan game by pulsar06. Features one of the characters from the canceled 32x game, Castlevania: Bloodletting. * Castlevania: XTreme - A Castlevania I based Flash Game recreating the final battle between Simon and Dracula. * CastleZombies - A game featuring Alucard using Symphony of the Night Sprites that can be played on a cell phone or a browser * Dracula's Shadow - A new adventure structured in the exact same manner as Simon's Quest. * Dracula XX - A Japanese fan-game done in Dracula X style with a white haired old Belmont * Ghastlevania - A simple game set in the modern era. * Hasslevania - A spoof game by DXF Games where Dracula keeps Rovert Bellhump awake. If Dracula doesn't knock it off, he's calling the cops! * Ieyasu's CV Game - A difficult new adventure including elements of several Castlevania games. * I Wanna Be the Guy - An incredibly difficult game with a very tiny hero. Combines elements from many different franchises. * Ponyvania: Order of Equestria - A crossover game between Castlevania and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic universes, featuring a character editor, three playable races and 2-player local co-op mode. * The Soul of DRACULA - A Japanese fan-game. GB Dracula style. * Super Vampire Killer - Features Chronicle's arranged Simon sprite. * Vampire - An original game featuring a red-headed female vampire killer . * Vampire Blaze - A japanese fan-game with two playable characters. * Vampire Blood Chronicles - A total conversion of the Star Wars Jedi Academy game into a 3D castlevania like game featuring Dracula and Richter Belmont among others * Vampire Hunter X - An original game inspired by the different games in the Dracula X series of games. Castlevania Elements Added to Non-Castlevania Games * Ralph Belmondo Densetsu * Konami Quiz 2 - The Lost Cartridges Role-Playing Games * Castlevania: Dark Millenium - A castlevania RPG using the RPG Maker 2000 * Castlevania: Rivalries - Another castlevania RPG using RPG Maker 2000 * Castlevania: Serenade of Chaos - A rogue-like RPG game featuring Christopher Belmont * Castlevania: Sonata in Red - An overhead RPG game starring Allan Belmont using RPG Maker 2003. * Castlevania: Sonata of Blood - An overhead RPG game starring Ethan Belmont. Misc. * Castlevania Game Name Generator - makes up names for the next game. * Castlevania: Requiem for a Dream Card Game - An upcoming Castlevania fan card game. * Unknown Fan Games - Games whose titles are unknown. External Links * Demon Castle Dracula (Castlevania) Category:Fan Games